


What could have happened

by Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo



Series: What should have happened [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Spencer Reid, Love, Maeve Donovan Lives, Making it a tag, Nervous Spencer Reid, Pansexual Spencer Reid, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo/pseuds/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo
Summary: What if Spencer had not gotten suspicious what if they had met up at the restaurant. How would that have been. This is how I think the evening should have gone.
Relationships: Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid
Series: What should have happened [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139924
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	What could have happened

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this because I am mad, Spencer was finally happy and what do they do they fricking kill her. I love happy Spencer he was so cute and it made me happy so I am pretending that this is what happened so that I don't have to think of depressed Spencer. That is the end of my rant Hope you enjoy!

Spencer was sitting nervously in the restaurant waiting for Maeve to arrive. He felt his phone vibrating expecting the worst that it would be a case and he would not even have met Maeve yet. But it was only Blake saying that Maeve would love him. He really isn’t sure about that what if she had gotten an idea about how he looks and he is just so far away from what she thought that she would leave. He knew she loved his mind but his appearance it has been drilled into his head for far too long that he was attractive that he had learned his lesson. If so many people thought that he was ugly then he had to be. Spencer felt his nerves rising again maybe he should leave, this was all a bad idea. But before he could leave the waitress that showed him his table was walking towards his table with a woman. She had long brown hair with bangs and a nervous smile on her lips. Spencer could not help but to find her beautiful. 

“Here you are, I hope you enjoy it.” The waitress spoke with a big smile on her lips but Spencer did not notice that. All his focus was on Maeve, this was her. The person he had been speaking to for six months and now she was here right in front of him. 

“H. Hi, ehm Hello. H.Hey… God I am awkward aren’t I.” Spencer was mentally kicking himself for his introduction; he could have done that so much better. He carefully looked Maeve in her face and was relieved when she just smiled at him.

“Hi yourself” She spoke with a smile and Spencer already knew that he was gone on her but now he was lost. They sat down and Maeve gave him a present bag, it was much nicer than the bow that he had tied around his own present. Spencer opened his bag and both of them had to laugh. They had given each other the same book. Botch said thank you and they went into looking at the meny. 

“Do you know anything that is good?” Spencer looked up at hearing Maeve's voice. 

“It may come as a surprise for you but this is a new scene for me so if you don’t want to know the history behind the food then I can’t help you.” Spencer had to pat himself on his back because Maeve laughs at his joke. He had heard her laugh before but he has never seen the way her eyes close a bit, how her smile shows some teeth. He loved what they had over the phone but having her here was beating it all. 

“Don’t worry about it, I asked you because I did not know anything.” Spencer gave her a smile and they ordered. They started to talk, if it was one thing Spencer loved it was when they talked. He loved the way that they had different views and that they opened each other up for new perspectives. The fact that he felt like he had learned something new at every conversation was mind blowing. 

When they were done Spencer insisted that he would pay the tab. They went outside the restaurant deciding to take a walk. They walked close to each other and their hands brushed against each other. It was Maeve that took his hand in hers, Spencer rubbed his thumb over the back of her palm. The soft feeling of her skin underneath his hand. The way that he was comfortable he could be himself with her. 

As they were walking in the park Maeve saw an open 24/7 place that sold milkshakes. They go there and Maeve pays for their shakes. They go to a park bench and sit down. Hands clasped in between them. Spencer goes on a rant about stars and constellations. As he was speaking he felt a weight on his shoulder and looked down and Maeve was looking right at him. Spencer did not know who moved first and all he knows is that he closed his eyes and felt her lips against his. They sit there for a while on the bench until it starts to get cold. 

“We should probably head home. But I find that I don’t want to be alone.” Maeve says looking into his eyes, Spencer did not know what flew into him that gave him the courage but something did. 

“I don’t want to be alone either. But who says that you can’t come home with me.” He really was surprised by his own boldness. That's when he realized that it probably sounded wrong.

“I didn't mean it like that… I can sleep on the couch… I mean no pressure… I am making this worse every time I open my mouth, aren't I.” Spencer looked over at her to see how badly he messed up but was surprised to see that she was laughing. 

“I would gladly come over, and no need for the couch, I really like the thought of your arms around me.” Spencer really liked the sound of that too. 

They walked holding hands to Spencer’s apartment. Spencer started to feel a bit nervous as he had not cleaned before and he knew that there would be a mess of books all over the place. But when he told Maeve she just let out a small laugh and said it would be fine. They got inside and Maeve went directly to his bookcases touching the backs of the books as she went. Spencer made them some tea and they sat down on the sofa. 

“You know what I really like your apartment.” It was not what Spencer expected to hear. Morgan who had been in there three times always joked that it was a library and not a home, the same with the rest of the team. 

“Really, most people complain that it is more of a library than a home.” 

“But it is a home, it’s your home. The smell of coffee and old books, eccentric blankets it is all you. And I happened to really like you.” Spencer did not know how to respond to that he felt a growing warmth in his chest as she spoke. He had been so nervous, he had expected the worst would come from this evening but only the best happened. He moved and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I really like you too.” Spencer whispered into Maeve’s ear. 

They got ready for bed. Spencer gave Maeve some clothes that swamped her. They got in the bed and Spencer just listened to Maeve’s breathing. He was laying still when he felt smaller hands grab his pulling his arms around her until he was spooning her and he whisper into her hair “I love you” and Spencer got the response “I love you too” This evening really was one of the best days of his life.


End file.
